1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of cigarettes and more particularly to the compressing of cigarette blocks to the appropriate size for wrapping. More specifically, this invention is directed to a conveyor having a plurality of cell bodies for receiving cigarette blocks wherein each cell body has an open end which can be selectively closed with a closure element whereby the cigarette block is compressed in one direction. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus and methods of such a character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automated machinery for manufacturing and subsequently packaging cigarettes is widespread. Typically, cigarettes are formed on a manufacturing line where a number of machines each perform a specific function and then transfer the cigarettes to the next machine for additional processing. Several of the processing steps which must be performed prior to packaging cigarettes using conventional machinery typically include (1) arranging a number of individual cigarettes into a "block" having a shape which corresponds to the desired configuration of the final package; (2) compressing the cigarette block along the height of the block; (3) compressing the cigarette block along the width of the block; and (4) conveying the cigarette block into and out of the various machines during processing. Since packages of cigarettes must be produced in enormous volume at the lowest possible price, all of these steps must be accurately performed at a very high rate of speed. Thus, eliminating one or more of the above-mentioned steps and/or minimizing the time required for performing any one or more of these steps can greatly improve the efficiency of the overall process. Accordingly, reducing the complexity of either the machinery or the number of steps required for compression of a cigarette block is highly desirable.
Apparatus for conveying and compressing cigarette blocks are well known in the art. For example, German Patent DE-C-3 046 063 discloses the use of a cigarette block turret having a number of cell bodies which receive cigarette blocks and subsequently conveys them to a separate pressing turret. After the cigarette blocks have been transferred from the cells of the block turret to the pressing turret, they are compressed into the appropriate size for packaging. To improve the speed of the process, the cigarette blocks are transferred from the block turret to the pressing turret in pairs using a double slide structure. Additionally, the pressing turret receives the cigarette blocks in cells which are also arranged in pairs. When the cells of the pressing turret are in a subsequent transfer position they are radially inclined towards one another so that the cigarette blocks may exit the cells of the pressing turret and enter adjacent cells of a larger surrounding turret. Thus, as disclosed in German Patent DE-C-3 046 063, the cigarette block compression procedure requires separate machinery for performing the distinct steps of conveying and compressing.
German Patent DE-A-3 929 979 discloses a device for arranging a number of individual cigarettes into a cigarette block and compressing that cigarette block along the height of the block. The device of this patent has a conveyor which runs along a cigarette funnel with a number of receiving pockets. The receiving pockets are partitioned at the entry region of the funnel and converge toward an outlet side so that each cigarette block is compressed along the height of the block. Thus, as each cigarette blocks exits this device, it is compressed along the height of the block to the desired size, but is not yet compressed along the width of the block. Accordingly, an additional step to compress each cigarette block along the width of the block is required prior to packaging.
Finally, another device for conveying and compressing cigarette blocks is disclosed in German Patent DE-A-1 561 963. This device has a conveyor with a number of open cell bodies for compressing cigarette blocks to the desired size wherein all of the parts of each cell body, except for a base plate, move relative to one another to compress a cigarette block. While this device does compress cigarette blocks as intended, the relatively large number of moving parts in this design increases the overall weight, cost and complexity of the system and reduces the efficiency of the design. Additionally, the required use of relatively heavy plates in the cell bodies themselves effectively precludes the possibility of using this device at the high operating speeds normally expected in the cigarette packaging field.
In short, there exists a need for an apparatus which will simplify the cigarette block compression procedure whereby compression along the width of the cigarette block can occur at high operating speeds, thereby resulting in an increase in cigarette production efficiency.